Den första av många
by carolineflickan
Summary: Sam har kommit hem från sitt äventyr och nu väntar nästa: hur ska det gå när han delger Rosie sina känslor för henne? One-shot.


_Detta är min allra första fan fiction om någon Sagan om ringen-karaktär. Jag har inte läst mer än halva första boken för tillfället och jag har ingen aning om hur det går till, det som berättelsen nedan beskriver, men det är det som i det här fallet får kallas författarens frihet. Jag tar gärna emot konstruktiv kritik och bl__ir väldigt glad om ni kommenterar när ni läst! _

* * *

**Den första av många **

Sam stod utanför familjen Cottons lilla hus och vägde fram och tillbaka på fötterna. Det hade krävts timmar av funderande innan han äntligen kunde bestämma sig för att gå dit och nu när han väl stod där kändes det som om han helst ville vända om och springa hem igen. Han tittade sig omkring – säkert var det någon som sett honom komma men han visste inte om de därinne i huset märkt honom ännu. Oron rev i magtrakten och hans huvud surrade av alla tankar.

Ända sedan han och Frodo återvänt till Hobsala från det långa äventyret med Ringen hade han bara haft Rosie i skallen. Om han blundade såg han hennes leende ansikte framför sig, sov han så drömde han om henne. Om hon fortfarande tänkte på henne, det visste han inte. Under hela resans gång hade han ångrat att han inte tog farväl av henne innan han gav sig av. Det var inte säkert att han skulle återvända levande och många gånger tvivlade han på att han någonsin skulle få återse henne eller Fylke igen. Han hade naturligtvis ägnat henne mången tanke även under resans gång, men då hade han inte bara henne att tänka på.

Sam höjde handen för att knacka på dörren, lika bra att få det gjort, men sänkte den lika snabbt. Vad skulle han säga egentligen? Han hade visserligen gått igenom samtalet för sig själv flera gånger men nu när han verkligen stod framför deras dörr kändes det bara dumt. Inifrån huset hördes skratt och sång. Han hörde Rosies klara stämma ljuda över hennes bröders. Återigen lyfte han handen, men ångrade sig. Hon kanske inte ville ha honom? Vad skulle det då finnas för mening med hans besök?  
"Friskt vågat, hälften vunnet", skulle hans vänner Merry och Pippin ha sagt om han rådfrågat dem.  
"Nej, här kan jag inte stå", mumlade han för sig själv. "Dags att bestämma sig." Han kastade en blick in genom det runda fönstret och såg Rosie. Hon var lika vacker som senast han såg henne.

Han drog ett djupt andetag och höjde för tredje gången handen. Ett par bestämda knackningar på dörren uppmärksammade dem där inne att någon utanför ville något.  
Det var Rosies näst yngste bror Nick som kom och öppnade dörren. Han kände genast igen Sam, sken upp i ett hjärtligt leende och skakade besökarens hand.  
"Vi hörde att ni kommit tillbaka nu", sade han. "Undrade just när du skulle dyka upp och hälsa på. Nu blir Rosie glad! Kom med in!" Han tog Sam i armen och drog med honom in i köket. "Titta vem som har kommit!"  
"Sam Gamgi!" utbrast herr Cotton.  
De andra syskonen upphörde genast med sin sång. Rosie tystnade med ett pip då hon såg vem gästen var och på hennes kinder blommade rosor upp.  
Fru Lily Cotton tvingade ner Sam på en stol och serverade honom rikligt med mat.  
En middagsbjudning var inte vad han hade väntat sig – han ville ju bara prata med Rosie. Först efter tre portioner kycklinggryta och två efterrätter fick han det ur sig.  
"Jag… jag kom egentligen för att säga ett par ord till Rosie…" sade han nervöst.  
"Men naturligtvis! Rosie, följ med Sam ut", sade hennes far och gjorde en gest mot dörren. Hon log blygt och rodnade än mer då hennes bröder visslade efter dem.

"Vi kan väl gå en sväng", tyckte hon och krokade arm med honom då de kommit ut på trappan. "Kom." De styrde stegen mot stigen bakom familjens hus. Den ledde in i skogen och där skulle de kunna tala ostört med varandra utan någon som varken hörde eller såg dem.  
Med ens var hans talförmåga som bortblåst. Han hade så mycket han ville säga – men nu när han väl stod framför henne fick han inte fram ett ord.  
"Vad var det du ville tala med mig om, Sam?" frågade hon.  
"Jag…" Han kände hur han rodnade. Blicken ner i backen och ena handen i fickan, nervöst fingrande på ett par stenar. De inlärda orden var som borta med vinden, han kunde inte för sitt liv minnas vad det var han föresatt sig att säga.  
"Sam, hur är det?" Hon tog ett steg närmare honom och lade en hand på hans arm. "Är det något som…"  
"Rosie, jag har tänkt på dig varenda dag!" avbröt han och lät inte alls lika stadig på rösten som han skulle velat. "Varenda dag!" Han tog båda hennes händer i sina och drog henne intill sig. "Ibland när jag trodde att min sista dag var kommen tänkte jag att om jag bara fick se dig en gång till skulle jag vara nöjd…"  
Han inte hjälpa det, men tårarna rann i strida strömmar nedför hans kinder och han visste att om hon inte ville ha honom kunde han lika gärna lägga sig ner och dö på fläcken.  
"Sam…" viskade hon och lade handen mot hans ena kind. "Åh, Sam…" Han såg hur hennes ögon var blanka av tårar, hur kinderna lyste rödare än vanligt och hur underläppen darrade fastän hon log.  
De såg varandra i ögonen och slog armarna om varandra. Sam höll om henne så hårt han kunde, i rädsla för att skiljas från henne ännu en gång. Hon böjde upp huvudet och deras läppar möttes i en mjuk kyss.  
Den första av många.


End file.
